memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Yorktown (starbase)
, 2263|Star Trek Beyond}} | factype = starbase, space station | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | constructed = | location =near Necro Cloud nebula | status = operational 2263 (Kelvin timeline) |altimage = Yorktown Patch.png}} Yorktown, also known as''' Starbase Yorktown', was a Federation starbase active in the Kelvin timeline's 23rd century. It was commanded by Commodore . History Located near the edge of Federation space in 2263, the base housed millions of people from all Federation worlds. It was built with the idea of not showing favoritism to any single Federation world, by being built in deep space, instead of on a planet. In that year, the under Captain docked at the base. The base then detected a escape pod in distress with a single passenger aboard named Kalara. She then asked the base's commander, Commodore and the ''Enterprise's captain, to help her rescue her crew stranded in the nebula. Unbeknownst to both the Enterprise and Yorktown crews at the time, one of their Magellan probes that were sent out to chart the nebula was captured by a warlord, Krall. It was also Krall who sent Kalara to lure the Enterprise Altamid to retrieve the other half of the Abronath. Krall also studied the base and when Lieutenants and attempted to send a distress signal, Krall was able to lure Yorktown's rescue ship into the nebula to leave the base undefended. Krall then launched his attack on Yorktown, so he could use the base's advanced technology to attack other Federation worlds with the Abronath. At first, Krall's swarm ship were overwhelming and penetrating Yorktown's defenses. However, Yorktown received assistance from the under Kirk. The base received the swarm ship's frequency and were able to broadcast that destroyed the majority of the Swarm ships. However, Krall's command ship and two swarm ships were able to get inside Yorktown. Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy, aboard a swarm ship, pursued him along with the Franklin. Kirk then had the Franklin fly and force Krall's ships to crash into him. However, Krall, who revealed himself to be the Franklin's former captain, Balthazar Edison, survived and took a uniform and went towards the base's life support systems to deploy the Abronath. However, Edison failed to deploy the abronath and was jettisoned into space. ( ) Technical data The base consisted of a large transparent globe with its own internal atmosphere, and a number of pylons that held buildings, parks, squares, a public transporter network, and support facilities. The station had a large spacedock capable of easily holding ships as large as vessels. The base along with it's defensive satellite network, were armed with phasers and photon torpedo launchers. However, they unable to stop Krall's swarm ships from their attempt to break through. Yorktown also contained a shipyard capable of building vessels, including Constitution-class ships. One such vessel was the , which was launched in 2263, following the destruction of the previous . ( ) Personnel *Commodore *Commander Jake Finnegan *Shazeer Appendices Appearances * * External Link * Category:Federation starbases Category:Starfleet Facilities Category:Space stations